greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Great Multiverse: Commanders
Great Multiverse: Commanders (or Great Multiverse: Universal Supremacy in the United Kingdom) was a GMV strategy game released on the PC. Overview Although a real-time strategy game in the wider sense of the term, it belonged to the 4X genre (a sub-genre of games often containing galactic conquest like Master of Orion), though the action of Commanders was more abstract. The game interface consisted of a map of the galaxy and an advisor (which in the case of the Alliance, was C-3PO, in the case of the Axis, Zofia and in the case of the Horde, Noore Najjar). The map comprised sectors of 90 systems (the number of sectors was customizable for either 80, 85 or 100), all known from the universes. Some of them belonged to 'unknown' regions, and needed to be explored. The player assumed the role of an officer of either the Alliance, Axis and the Horde. He was called to manage command and maintenance, like colonization, diplomacy, creation of buildings and units, supervising of mines and resources, building and assigning of fleets, conversion of systems to one's own side, recruiting of characters, (660 in the game) and dispatching characters or units to systems (up to 1500 available) or fleets. Encyclopedia Every element of the game had its own encyclopedia-like 'card' with a short description and abilities sheet. This amounted to a total of several hundred encyclopedia cards. Unit management There were several kinds of buildable units. Each kind could be constructed by one of three construction facilities. * Installations were buildings on a planet's surface or in orbit. They could be construction facilities or defense installations. * Mines produced raw material from planets, while refineries refined them into processed materials that could be used for construction, and both increased maintenance and thus allowed for larger military forces. * Construction Yards built other installations. * Troop Training Facilities created troops and special forces. * Shipyards constructed starships and fighter squadrons. * Planetary cannons attacked assaulting starships and troop transports, and they were also used to defend units escaping a blockade. * Shield generators defended everything on the planet from orbital bombardment. * Troops were used to conquer and defend planets, and to claim uninhabited systems. * Starships could blockade systems, unleash orbital bombardments, and be the platforms for planetary assault. They could also carry troops and starfighters up to their respective limits and an unlimited number of characters and special forces. * Starfighters could be stationed on planets or capital starships, and were built in squadrons. They could fight in fleet battles, and add to bombardment and detection ratings. * Special forces included spies, saboteurs, and long-range reconnaissance teams. As research progressed, new units and facilities became available for construction. Research could be sped up significantly by ordering characters with the corresponding ability to conduct design missions. Characters could also have the ability to research facilities, starships or troop designs. Sometime during the game a planet could be hit with a Natural Disaster that would destroy resources and energy on the planet, making it worthless. At the same time, new resources can pop up on a planet. Characters There were two kinds of characters in the game: major and minor ones.Major characters were always available at the beginning of the game, while most minor ones had to be recruited. Only major characters could embark on recruitment missions and could not be killed in the line of duty but could be injured, removing them from play for a while. Some characters could be given military ranks by the player to put them in specific roles. * An admiral increased a fleet's performance by enhancing firepower, shields and speed. * A general increased the performance of troops and reduced the likelihood of successful enemy missions on a friendly planet. * A commander increased the combat efficiency and speed of starfighter squadrons. Ship-based squadrons also launch faster with a commander present. Some characters can betray your side to the enemy if the winning conditions favor the other side. Traitors can only be detected by Force-sensitive characters, and the only ways to remove a traitor are to either improve your winning conditions or retire the character, where retiring means the character is out of the game entirely. List of characters Alliance of Nations * Cullen Rutherford * Jonathan J. O'Neill * Gial Ackbar * Allison Jakes * BJ Blazkowicz * Carlist Rieekan * Chewbacca * Crix Madine * Garm Bel Iblis * Han Solo * Anakin Skywalker * CC-2224 * Douglas MacArthur * Jan Dodonna * James T. Kirk * William Adama * Lando Calrissian * Leia Organa * Luke Skywalker * Jarvan IV * Mon Mothma * Lena Oxton * John Sheppard * Roger VanZant * Cassandra Pentaghast * Sera * Shandris Feathermoon * Talon Karrde * Lance Bishop * Benjamin Sisko * Wedge Antilles Axis of Empires * Wilhelm Strasse * Chang * Gul Dukat * Bevel Lemelisk * Cassiopeia du Couteau * Darth Vader * Derrial Book * Firmus Piett * Heinrich Himmler * Garindan * Gilad Pellaeon * Count Dooku * Tiaan Jerjerrod * Kendal Ozzel * Ciri * Gorkon * Hideki Tojo * Maximilian Veers * Darius * Natasi Daala * Niles Ferrier * Nero * Killiz Vil Tizzuil * Palpatine * Xilnl Kiuuzilia * Terrinald Screed * Elloyn * Thrawn * Nute Gunray * Albert Kesselring * Shiro Kurita Coalition of Independent States * Ru'afo * Khan Noonien Singh * Lady Vashj * Silri * Tyber Zann * Pagan Min * Amita * Sylvanas Windrunner * Iron Bull * Nom Amor * Illidan Stormrage * Dash Rendar Other * Boba Fett * Yoda * Jabba the Hutt Category:Works based on the Great Multiverse